L'amore per la gravità
by angelacorus
Summary: El cielo la perdió pero la tierra no lo hará, murió una, pero otra vivirá, hasta que ambos mundos se unan, tal vez su unión gane, o tal vez la oscuridad los...Solo lean y sabrán ;3


YO NO POSEO A KHR DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES

Ya no podía soportar el dolor que emanaba de ella , siempre creyó en él, siempre, solo quería ser alguien importante para el , le dolía, claro que le dolía, cuando los vio besarse, ella ya sabía que el tenia sentimientos por su amiga, pero cuando él le pidió que permaneciera con a su lado, fue una alegría que nunca pensó tener, pero todo iba bien hasta que ella volvió, de seguro despertando sentimientos en el otra vez, para ella era un infierno, aunque el solo le pidiera estar a su lado jamás le pidió tener otra relación que no fuera una más que amistad ,pero ella creyó, si ella creyó, y creyó en el y fue su más grande error, no podía evitar llorar, a duras penas, las lágrimas corrían y no podían parar, cuando escucho una voz muy profunda que le indicaba seguir caminando, sus ojos se oscurecieron no sabía a donde dirigirse solo caminaba hacia adelante hasta el templo namimori.

No supo cuando llego ahí, al despertar vio en donde se encontraba, se sorprendió, y se sintió confusa cuando estuvo en frente de la estatua del Dios del destino , hace tiempo que no venía solo lo hacía cuando su mamá vivía; venía muy seguido ahí pero cuando creció , ya no pudo hacerlo más, eso también le puso muy triste , haberse olvidado de un gran amigo a quien le contaba sus cosas desde pequeña, se sentó y comenzó a limpiar, dando una pequeña ofrenda, justo cuando lo ponía, vio a un niño que trato de cubrirse, por la parte de atrás, que quería coger la ofrenda, ella lo veía y pareciera que no había comido,, así que saco algo más de su mochila y se lo dio, era tan pequeño, se veía que también había sufrido, a Haru le dolió en su corazón que niños que son muy puros fueran estar en ese estado, por lo que pensó en llevárselo, no podía estar ahí, pero como si el niño le leyera la mente le agradeció, por todo ,por sus gestos y sus pensamientos, que el destino no era tan cruel como ella creía, solo que no pudo hacer nada por ella, no hasta ahora, que lo disculpara por haberle hecho sufrir.

Haru no entendía nada, lo que le había paso no era culpa del pequeño, sino de ella misma, no podía seguir mas así ,solo le sonrió, era un niño muy dulce, quería protegerlo, por lo que decidió llevarlo con ella a su padre seguro no le importaría, era un padre muy comprensivo si le explicaba bien, podría ser parte de su familia, el ser y tener esa clase de pensamientos la hacían especial era lo que el niño creía, por lo que fue y la abrazo, haciendo que esta cayera, pero no toco suelo, sino como agua empezaba a sumergirse, a cada segundo, hasta que la cubrió por completo en cámara lenta, siguió cayendo , era para asustarse pero todo a su alrededor, la hacía sentir muy tranquila, entonces se puso a pensar, que hizo con su vida, desde que tenía 13 estuvo al lado de su supuesta familia, ayudándoles, estando al lado del hombre al que amaba, desde el inicio y del cual no quiso separarse, pero al final sus esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada era lo que pensaba, estaba a punto de cumplir los17 años supuestamente tenía que haber ingresado a la universidad ese año, pero tenía miedo de estar alejado de él, por lo que termino por reevaluar sus opciones, había formado varios lazos en esos años, pero no fueron muy fuertes, porque una vez que _ella_ volvió, era como si la hubieran olvidado, tal vez debió haber sido mucho más fuerte, las lágrimas salían otra vez, no quería perder su inocencia, quería sonreír, no quería volverse una persona cruel, pero …pero…. Acaso había otra forma, si ella no estaba en la mafia pero ella quería estar con ellos, fue cuando todo se volvió negro

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba parada, estaba todo borroso, poco a poco se volvía a ver claramente, cuando alguien a su costado le llamaba

… **ru ..H-Haru. Haru**

¿Hahi?

 **¿Estás bien amiga?**

¿Q-Què paso? donde estoy desu

 **No sé qué te pasa Haru estabas normal y luego solo te paraste ¿estás bien?**

Haru no podía creer en donde estaba pero si era de noche cuando ocurrió todo, poco a poco empezó a recordar lo sucedido, cuando miro al frente se encontraba en frente del colegio namimori, vio sus vestimentas y estaba con UN UNIFORME ESCOLAR, pero si ella ya había terminado la escuela secundaria, QUE HABIA PASADO, DIOS SI ALGUIEN VE A HARU ASI SE BURLARAN DE ELLA POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA DESUUUUUUUUUUUU- Era el pensamiento de cierta castaña, cuando la chica que estaba a su lado se fue corriendo y en unos minutos vino junto a un chico, Haru alzo la mirada, y agradeció al ver quien era cuando le iba a pedir un explicación, se escuchó desde lejos que alguien venía a toda prisa, Haru se quedó con la boca abierta al ver quien era, sino mal recuerda era aquel chico que la ayudo una vez, el jefe Shimon antiguo compañero, Enma Cozato san, estaba en…..SOLO CALZONCILLOS ¿QUE DEMONIOS? Por alguna razón esta escena, creyó haberla visto pero en solo su queridísimo Tsuna san, pero lo que vio la dejo en shock, el chico Enma, corrió hasta ella, y termino por pasarse golpeando acierto sempai, y volvió hacia ella, Haru estaba sonrojada nunca había visto a Cozato san así anteriormente, este miró fijamente a Haru y ..

 _ **Yamamoto Haru, por favor se mi novia**_

…*silencio total*…

Haru con las manos en la cara, tratando de cubrir sus ojos al verlo bien corrió sin antes dar un

HAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **POV ENMA**

 _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO QUE HICEEEEEEEEEE, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME LE CONFESE**_

*cof cof*

Jaja que gracioso eres Enma, hacer ese tipo de bromas a mi pequeña hermanita (aura oscura creciendo)

* _ **temblando asustado* Y-Ya mamoto Takeshi san jeje,**_

 _ **¿Continuará?**_

A partir de hoy un viaje comenzó

Si la puerta se abriera, mas mi duda aumenta cada día

¿Qué nos depara el futuro?

Al crecer buscamos, un estilo ideal

Para equilibrarnos

Pero algún día lo que has vivido

Encajara donde es debido

Dios, por favor, escúchame

Sé testigo por favor, de esta confusión

Haz que ya no se repita lo mismo

Días así nunca más

Haz que dure un poco más, mi bella niñez

Sé que hay niñas como yo, y niños también

Con sueños por montón, detrás de un mundo de ilusión

He vivido la misma historia y así quiero seguir

(soul eater 2 ending)

 **Angelacorus:**

 **Lo sé qué locura ¿no?**

 **Jeje .**

 **PD: De la trama original solo pocas cosas se cambiara, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo, a excepción de que Haru tendrá mucha más participación espero actualizar, solo si la inspiración vuelve**


End file.
